If I Only Had A Brain
by SMK KMS
Summary: Just a little look into the Scarecrow's brain.


A Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N As usual, another song has taken up residence in my head, but this time it actually ties in with Scarecrow—IF I ONLY HAD A BRAIN (lyrics at end). Just Lee's thoughts before and after the episode Unfinished Business. (This story reverts to the logical episode order, having Unfinished Business airing BEFORE both Stemwinder episodes.) Hope you enjoy! (Constructive reviews are always welcome.) A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

PART 1 (beginning of episode)

Oh how he wished he could solve every case! His success rate was pretty good, but no one in this business was perfect. And, certainly, he had help - TP, Emily, his 'family,' even Augie on occasion. Then there were the Agency personnel – Francine, Billy, Leatherneck, Beaman. Well, maybe not Beaman so much. Of course, he was even better since Amanda King had become his partner. She was not only beautiful . . . she was smart . . . she used her brain. And, despite the codename, she thought the Scarecrow had a brain, too.

Many a time, however, he just had to sit back and scratch his head, whether from puzzlement or simple frustration when things weren't going as they should. Solutions weren't always easy. While his training had been thorough, he certainly didn't know everything. His years of experience helped, but oh how he wished he could help everyone that was in trouble or hurting in some way.

Obviously, he was no stranger to pain himself. Unfortunately, learning who had shot and killed his partner hadn't taken away the hurt and guilt he felt at having Eric die in his place. Sure, he had finally caught the Tinman and avenged Dorothy's murder. That didn't mean that a tiny piece of his heart didn't still ache for what might have been.

His main focus now, however, was clearing his parents' names. If he could do that, maybe a lot more of his pain would disappear. Every time he thought back to all he had missed in his childhood, his heart ached unmercifully. If he could solve their murders, he knew it would be a big step in healing the huge hole in his heart from their deaths all those years ago. Perhaps he might even be able to move on with his life . . . escape those reoccurring nightmares . . . admit his love to Amanda.

PART 2 (end of episode)

He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. While he would always carry the memory of growing up without his parents, he had finally put the monster to rest. With the exposure of Thomas Blackthorne, he had cleared his parents' names. Maybe Amanda was right; the Scarecrow did have a brain. After all, he had "put two and two together" so to speak and reasoned out the mystery surrounding that fateful night all those years ago.

But his brain was tired; he had definitely done too much thinking lately. Maybe it was time to give it a break and start thinking with his heart. After all, his heart had always known that he was hopelessly in love with Amanda. It just took his brain three years to come to the same conclusion.

With his parents' names cleared, he finally believed he might be worthy of Amanda's love. Could he finally build a normal life with her? A life together with Amanda was definitely what his heart _and_ brain wanted—more than anything else in the world.

IF I ONLY HAD A BRAIN

I could while away the hours

Conferring with the flowers

Consulting with the rain

And my head I'll be scratching

While my thoughts were busy hatching

If I only had a brain

I'd unravel every riddle

For any indiv'ual

In trouble or in pain

{Dorothy}

With the thoughts you'll be thinkin'

You could be another Lincon

If you only had a brain

Oh, I could tell you why

The ocean's near the shore

I could think of things I've never thunk before

And then I'll sit and think some more

I would not be just a nothing

My head all full of stuffin'

My heart all full of pain

I would dance and be merry

Life would be a ding-a-derry

If I only had a brain.

Gosh, it would be awful pleasin'

To reason out the reason

For things I can't explain

Then perhaps I'll deserve

And be even worthy of you

If I only had a brain


End file.
